


this feeling calls for everything i can't afford

by BlackCats



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCats/pseuds/BlackCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too good to be true. More than she deserves; and oh, please don't let her be <i>right</i>.<br/>(Yukari, Minato, and love songs on the last train home.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	this feeling calls for everything i can't afford

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Protagonist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Protagonist).



She's looking around at a scenario that just doesn't make  _sense_ \--

It begins with an afternoon rainfall and, of course, she forgets her umbrella. She's all set and prepared to weather the storm anyway; it'd be unpleasant but quick, a sprint toward the train and then an uneventful ride and she'd be back at the dorm in minutes. Easy enough, right?

But then  _he_ rolls up to her with a single eyebrow arched and a blue umbrella built for two--how dare he, just, how _dare_ he. The implications make her heart flutter and she  _hates_ him but  _God_ she loves him so much, she _loves_  him, how he shrugs off the gossip and holds the door open and asks  _"Are you coming?"_ in that stupid lazy drawl that sounds like he's humming his every word to the music only he can hear.

Her heart melts along with her resistance, but she slaps his shoulder anyway because he's  _smirking_ and his only reply is a rare laugh and  _God, God please, help me he's so_   _ **perfect**._

But no. No, no, _no_. She is  _not_ a lovesick schoolgirl and she walks beside him with every step in perfect tandem--he's quiet and watching and she wonders which Persona is staring through his _perfect_ blue eyes, and she--

She looks away, because she's  _so_ over love like this, love that makes her heart race, love that makes her sigh.

And this can't be real, it  _can't_ , because real-life doesn't have rain that lets up  _just_ as they step onto the train, and real-life  _can't_ have two perfect seats available just for them, and it just  _can't_ have--

It can't have scenes like this, with trains that glide over the sea and sunlight that warms hands so casually joined. This kind of life was never meant to be hers.

So why now?

She can scarcely breathe; it's pristine picturesque perfection and  _she's_ a part of it, living, holding, talking to a boy whose mind possesses endless possibility and she--

She looks away, because this is  _ridiculous_ , it's just--

It's just a walk home with linked arms one day and linked hands the next. It's just evenings spent exchanging secret glances in the lounge and stolen kisses in the mornings and harried pleas to  _shut up_ before they're caught, and he's so  _fearless_ and she's so red, and it's--

It's just--

It's just everything and anything she's ever wanted, with his hand on her face and her heart in her throat and she  _can't_ speak, she just  _can't;_ there's fireworks reflected in his eyes and she hears the celebration  _so_ close by and she whispers his name as if he will disappear, leave her like the rest, but he...

He holds her closer; his heartbeat is  _so_ steady and his hands on her back are  _so_ warm and Yukari breathes out slowly because he's just said her name like the dearest prayer, and  _God_ , she loves him, she loves him _so_ much and it isn't fair, it isn't fair, it isn't  _fair_ that he can do this, leave her so weak and trembling in the face of it all, but she--

She decides it doesn't matter, and stops  _fighting_ herself.

She's blushing now, she's  _burning_ , because she's caught _that look_  from the corner of his eyes that's filled with more love than he could _ever_  put into words, and she pulls him into a smiling kiss and doesn't  _care_ who's watching.

It ends with a night that ticks through the midnight hours, with his name on her lips and a whispered plea not to go--

And he stays.

**Author's Note:**

> As always for this pair, for Minato. B)


End file.
